


First Is Forever

by HedaBates (theoddsareagainstus)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, fluff and feels everywhere, i've had this saved in my files forever, perfect day to put it out into the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddsareagainstus/pseuds/HedaBates
Summary: "Somehow, all of this was easier when the two of them were mortal enemies. Her thoughts weren’t so damn hard to figure out when all of them were about how much of a bitch Sasha was. This warm, soft, affectionate Sasha was much, much harder to navigate. Especially because occasionally, the old Sasha poked her head out and made a goddamn mess."
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Kudos: 23





	First Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot to celebrate the two year anniversary of EC 2019. Hope you guys like it!

It was about the tag titles. That was what Bayley kept having to tell herself. The rush, the adrenaline, the absolute thunder in her chest. It had nothing to do with Sasha’s insistence on leaning into her and clutching onto her hand. There was no correlation between the excitement buzzing along her nerves and the soft smile Sasha was giving her right now. No. It was about the culmination of a shared dream, the reality of being Women’s Tag Team Champions.

It wasn’t about...

_I don’t understand why you don’t get it. I love you. I always have and I always will. There! I said it._

No, it couldn’t be about that because those words from Sasha’s lips had come months ago and while it had repaired their always intense friendship, neither had acknowledged anything beyond that. Bayley couldn’t think about it in those terms because it would upend her entire life. The idea of being in love with Sasha Banks was unacceptable. She wasn’t that stupid.

But. But. The way Sasha looked at her. God, the way she’d spoken only to Bayley during their post-match interview.

_I can’t do this without you. I never want to do this without you. I love you. So much._

Bayley felt warm all over just remembering it, even though Sasha was now sitting up in the hotel bed beside her, laughing out loud at whatever late night cartoon she’d found on TV. The carefree sound of Sasha’s joy made Bayley’s heart stumble around in her chest.

She needed to stop. It wouldn’t end well for her. She was no longer naive. Kind, yes, but not a pushover. Not anymore. Except...except that she’d accepted Sasha’s apology - had it even been an apology? - without another thought. Sasha was a woman who rejected most feelings so for her to be so soft around Bayley was a huge deal. That was how Bayley justified it and sure, it was the truth, but there was no changing Sasha’s nature. Sasha was always going to put Sasha first, love be damned.

Right?

“What are you thinking about so hard over there?”

Sasha’s voice was still soft, tinted with that affection she only held for Bayley. Bayley ached all over and it wasn’t just from the Elimination Chamber. It was fear and doubt and a lot of other things she didn’t have the courage to put a name to. She looked over at Sasha and the ache only grew, spreading into every limb and paralyzing her. Sasha’s eyes were twinkling in the light. Happiness like she’d never known was lighting her up from the inside out. Bayley couldn’t even stop the smile that tilted her own lips.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

God, she really was fucking stupid. “I just...” She looked away from Sasha, toward the dresser where the TV sat, flanked on either side by their newly won tag team titles. “I’m still processing.”

It wasn’t a lie. Her brain was overwhelmed. Her heart even more so. Not for the reason she was relaying to Sasha, though. Somehow, all of this was easier when the two of them were mortal enemies. Her thoughts weren’t so damn hard to figure out when all of them were about how much of a bitch Sasha was. This warm, soft, affectionate Sasha was much, much harder to navigate. Especially because occasionally, the old Sasha poked her head out and made a goddamn mess. Bayley reminded herself to breathe. Sasha was waiting on her patiently, one hand stroking at Bayley’s forearm. Something inside her cracked. She met Sasha’s eyes reluctantly, only to immediately regret it. Sasha was smiling, looking at Bayley like she hung the stars in the sky, like she was the answer to every question that had ever been posed to the universe.

Bayley’s breath left her body. Her heart was pounding, and her brain had screeched to a halt. Sasha was the only thing that existed. The entire world had shrunk to fit inside their hotel room. Bayley couldn’t even remember what part of the country they were in. Had she been concussed in that match tonight? Or was it just the power of the Boss short circuiting her higher function?

“Bayley.” Sasha used both hands to cup her face, keeping their eyes locked, trying to hold Bayley down. “It’s ok.”

It wasn’t. It really wasn’t. “Sash.” Her voice was fragile around the edges. She was warm again, but this time, a coldness was following behind, latching right onto her bones. “I can’t.”

If she gave in now, she’d be the one broken in the end. It was inevitable. Sasha loved her, but not more than she loved success and fame. It was the tag titles. That was what created this _energy_ between them. They’d done exactly what they’d set out to do and that had revved them up, made them feel invincible. The high was only temporary. Tomorrow, they’d wake up and have even more work to do. They both knew that. Bayley’s hands weren’t listening to reason though because they were grasping at Sasha’s waist, pulling her forward and almost directly into Bayley’s lap. Sasha’s arms looped around her neck in response and then they were inches from figuratively and literally sealing the deal that hadn’t even been spoken into existence. They shared a brain. Bayley didn’t have to voice her thoughts because Sasha knew her better than anyone ever had or would.

_Fuck._

The kiss was debilitating. Bayley lost herself instantly. There was only Sasha’s hands in her hair, tugging her closer, and Sasha’s tongue swiping right along her bottom lip, coaxing her into a deeper kiss. A hungry grunt left her, along with the rest of her self-control. She pressed into Sasha fully, back onto the bed. Sasha let out a groan, but it wasn’t in pleasure. And all at once, Bayley remembered the shoulder injury. Oops. She pulled back immediately, though her entire being was on fire for the woman in her arms.

“I’m sorry, Sash.” She licked at her lips and tasted Sasha’s mint Chapstick. It just turned up the furnace a little higher.

Sasha rubbed at her tender shoulder and threw her head back in frustration. She settled her thighs on either side of Bayley, using that leverage to tug her back into the previous position. “If you don’t kiss me again right now, I’m going to make you get a different room.”

Bayley laughed, bracing herself on her forearms so she didn’t put too much weight on Sasha. “Yes, Boss.”

Sasha’s legs and arms tightened around her and just like that, she was trapped. Held helplessly in place by the woman who owned her heart. Ok, so she was a wrestler, and she was stronger than Sasha, but just because she could get out of the hold didn’t mean she was willing to. She traced her lips down Sasha’s jawline to her pulse point, pausing to take in the scent of the lilac soap she’d used to wash the Elimination Chamber off her skin. That thought brought back just the smallest dose of reality.

“Sasha.” It was the only word she knew now. Her mind was wiped of any and everything else.

The woman beneath her whimpered in response and the hands that rested on her hips trailed along her back. It was meant to coax the rest of the doubt from Bayley’s body; she wasn’t dumb enough to think that Sasha couldn’t sense her hesitation. If the line were crossed, it couldn’t be uncrossed. Bayley knew deep down that she wouldn’t survive. Not entirely. The Boss would still be the Boss and Bayley would still be right by her side, waiting dumbly on the inevitable. She dropped her face into Sasha’s neck as the frustration took hold. Why the hell couldn’t she just listen to her body and ignore her fucking heart?

Why did feelings have to be involved at all?

The answer was simple: it was Sasha and Bayley didn’t know how not to feel every emotion in the world all at once when they were together. Mortal Enemies. Best Friends. Whatever weird limbo they were existing in currently. It didn’t matter.

“Bayley.” It was a whisper against the shell of her ear. Sasha’s fingers were stroking through her hair now. “Talk to me.”

Bayley forced herself to make eye contact again. There were sirens going off somewhere outside their shared bubble. That seemed appropriate. “What are we doing?”

“We were making out.” Sasha laughed in a transparent attempt to lighten the situation.

“Sasha. I’m serious.” She untangled herself in a flash, desperate to create separation. Hurt etched itself onto Sasha’s face, but Bayley couldn’t afford to care. She had to protect herself. There wouldn’t be another opportunity. She curled in on herself on the opposite side of the bed from her tag partner, knees up to her chest, arms tight around her shins.

Sasha watched her go into defense mode, shaking her head. “Bayley. Please.”

Fuck. She hated that word. Hated that sweet tone of voice. Hated the purple hair that she wanted to bury her hands in and the deep hazel eyes that were begging her to concede. She hated everything about Sasha Banks because God help her, she was hopelessly in love with Sasha Banks.

“I don’t.” It was her turn to shake her head. “I can’t.”

“Bayley.” Her own name from Sasha’s lips was her favorite sound. Even when Sasha wanted to tear her limb from limb. Her name drenched in anger, drenched in affection, drenched in a plea, all of it was impossible to handle.

Sasha was closing the distance between them, her hands pulling at Bayley’s forearms, forcing her to loosen up. That job done, she moved to press herself against Bayley’s shins, trying to get her to open herself up the rest of the way and allow Sasha back into her arms. As if Bayley could ever deny Sasha anything. She rose back onto her knees and gathered Sasha into her once again, her eyes flicking down to her best friend’s lips.

Sasha smirked. “There you are.”

She still wanted to run, but it was hard to do that when Sasha was biting down on her bottom lip, patiently waiting for Bayley to make the final decision. Heat ran a straight line through her, settling in her belly. She wanted Sasha so bad and Sasha knew it. Denying it wasn’t even an option.

“Fuck it.” She muttered, closing the distance. Sasha clamped onto her and just like that, the kiss was out of Bayley’s control. All she could do was clutch onto Sasha’s hips. She was dragged back down onto the bed, cradled between Sasha’s thighs while Sasha’s hands rucked up her t-shirt and threw it to the side. The kiss broke to allow the movement and Bayley saw the fire in her partner’s eyes. It was something she’d never really witnessed before. She’d seen Sasha indignant and angry and depressed and weak and happier than hell, but she’d never seen her lustful and ready. It was just another thing to file in the cabinet that was labeled “Sasha” in her mind.

An obscene pop echoed in the quiet as Bayley pulled away. Sasha clutched at her and a desperate little sound passed her lips. Bayley smiled down at her, heart erratic, but voice sure and serene. “I love you.”

Sasha’s whole face lit up, even as she struggled to regain her the breath stolen from her by Bayley’s kiss. “I love you, too. So, so much.”

There was a weight being lifted off Bayley’s chest and a locked door being kicked open in her mind’s eye. She was changed. A before and after would be clearly mapped out after tonight. Today, she was Sasha Banks’ tag team partner. Tomorrow, she would be that plus Sasha Banks’ lover.

What a life.


End file.
